A Christmas Nightmare
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Green's crappy Christmas starts turning weird when he meets Red for dinner.


**A/N: OMG, this turned so cracky… I don't even know what happened. Anyway, it is a late Christmas fic, so enjoy!**

"This is such a nice party you are holding, Professor Oak," one of the many guests attending told my grandfather. I've been hearing the same thing for the past hour and a half. I was bored to death being around all of these stuffy and uptight researchers.

Besides, this was just about the lamest party _ever_. I don't exaggerate. They were all old men, and a few women, wearing lab coats over sweat pants and baggy shirts, talking about ways to increase strength of Pokémon, or how to make them more fertile. The party games were lame things like, 'Pin the Tail on the Deerling' and 'Can You Guess How Many Candies are in This Jar'. People only play games like these when they are kids.

"Oh there is Oak's handsome boy!" said an elderly woman. I sighed. It was time for the cheek pinching. A moment later, just as I predicted, I felt hands on my cheeks. I had half a mind to swat them away, but I decided not to and let her pinch them, pull them, and pretty much rip them off my face. I put on a fake smile.

"How are you tonight, Mrs. Sanders?" I asked politely. She responded with a great and started telling me about her great plane ride, and the nice man that drove her here. I wasn't really listening, and instead, I was thinking of all the kids that were having fun on Christmas. I sighed dejectedly, and then asked her if I could be excused. I went to my room, and stretched out on my bed.

Christmas was never my favorite holiday, especially because most of my gifts consisted of books on various subjects of Pokémon. Daisy got better gifts like flowers and gardening equipment. At least she enjoyed gardening. I often tossed my books aside, but would usually pick them back up for a lack of anything better to do. My grandfather wanted me to be a researcher like him, but that's not what I wanted.

I didn't want to stay cooped up in a laboratory all day. My gym leader position apparently wasn't good enough for him, because he thought that I should be doing something 'better' with my life. Ugh. I hate him so much. My stomach growling interrupted my train of thought. I could either go downstairs and brave the party, or I could go out to eat. I'm definitely going out to eat.

I opened up my window and climbed down swiftly. I walked across the lawn without getting detected by any of the guests outdoors having a smoke break together. Just as I was about to make it around the corner, I ran into someone. I guess this is why they teach you to watch where you are going. I stood up and was about to sneak off, when I noticed who I ran into.

"Red?" I hissed. Said man perked up at his name. "What are you doing?"

"Well my mom's holding this Christmas party with uh, well, a bunch of… unpleasant people, so I'm going to see if any restaurant down town is still open."

"Oh." I helped him up. So both of us were going out to eat, and since many places aren't open still, we would probably end up at the same place anyway. "Do you want-"

"Will you come to dinner with me?" Red asked quickly. I gave him an odd look, and he just smiled sheepishly. I sighed and nodded my head. He gave a small "yay" and pulled me along down the barren streets of Pallet Town. We made it a good distance before he spoke again.

"So, having a good Christmas?" he asked. I nodded my head. No, I wasn't, but no one expects you to say that on Christmas. "That's good." We walked more in silence before we arrived at a restaurant. It was still lit up, which was a good sign. Red walked in and greeted the hostess. She seemed to know exactly why he was here, which made me suspicious.

We were led to a secluded area of the restaurant, and it looked very private… and romantic? Red pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit in it. I followed his directions and took a seat. Red sat across from me, and he was blushing. What was going on here?

"So Green, you don't have to go back to your gym until Monday, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Good." I was unsure why that was a good thing, and I was about to ask him, when the waitress came and set down a plate of food. It was a plate of spaghetti. One plate of spaghetti. Sure it was a large plate, but still…

"You remembered spaghetti is my favorite?" I asked still eyeing the large plate of food. He nodded eagerly. I was going to dig in and start eating, but when I reached for a fork, I noticed there was no silverware in sight. I was about ready to get up and head to the hostess stand to get some, but Red grabbed my wrist.

"Green," he whined like a child, "it won't be the same if we don't eat it with our hands!" I was about to ask him what it wouldn't be the same as, when I remember the movie we watched when we were younger. It was a movie about a Growlith and a Furfrou falling in love. A big scene in the movie featured them eating a plate of spaghetti together in an alley of an Italian food restaurant.

Oh, right. When we were younger, Red had said that he wanted to try that. I _had_ promised him we would, because I was too young to know better. Red looked at me expectantly. I sighed, and agreed that I would eat the plate of spaghetti with him, but we needed utensils. He caved, since I had agreed to share the plate, and got us each a fork.

I lifted the first bite into my mouth and savored the flavor. It was the most delicious spaghetti I had ever eaten. I savored each bite, while Red dug in. About halfway through the plate, my stomach was completely full, and I can tell Red was feeling the same way, with the way he had slowed down. There was now a slightly awkward atmosphere, but the feeling was broken when the waitress rushed over with a sense of emergency.

"The puppies are gone!" she yelled. I was about to ask her what puppies, when the phone started ringing. A man came in and told her it was for her then started singing a song about an evil devil lady. I was thoroughly confused by this point.

"Ooh a parade!" yelled a woman, standing at the door. I looked out the window to see an elephant parading down the street with a man on it waving, and looking like some prince. A song about was being sung with it, but I couldn't make out the words. I was about to question Red on what the hell was going on, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me out into a… forest? When did that get there?

"We have to see how many of these pale faces there are," he said, gesturing down to the shore. I looked to see what looked to be pilgrims working on building a settlement. There were Native Americans all around us. Once again, I felt lost…

"Help, someone help me!" yelled an old man running into a building the pilgrims built. A while later he was kicked out, and he started running around asking someone to help him fight a beast. Red lead me to the side of a boat and told me to get on, and stay down. I was about to ask why, when I noticed he had a… tail?

"Red what's going on?" I asked. He shook his head and peered through a peeky-hole on the side of the ship, and on the deck there was a party of some sort going on. I looked around and saw a dog headed this way. I brought my head back as it tried to lick me.

"Isn't he handsome?" Red asked, pointing to a man playing some sort of instrument.

"What?" I asked. I had no idea what was going on, and that's the only word I could get to come out of my mouth.

"A hurricane's coming!" shouted a man on the boat. I looked around in shock. We were going to die! I tried moving, but for some reason, I couldn't. I was starting to panic, and I started screaming. I was going to die if I couldn't get this heavy weight-

"Green?" I heard a groggy voice ask, followed by a yawn. "Have a nightmare? You were screaming." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and then pulled Red tight to my chest.

"That's the last time I'm watching Disney movies with you on Christmas Eve!" I yell. We both giggled as I told him about my crazy dream. Afterwards, I pulled Red back into my arms and fell asleep.


End file.
